Two Boyfriends and a Sensei
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: There has been a flu outbreak in the village, and Sakura ends up taking care of her two boyfriends, Naruto and Sasuke, and also her sensei Kakashi. [NaruSakuSasu]


**I thought this would be a cute little…well not so little one-shot to make. It's so much longer than I thought it would be…but I still like it. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

She was warm in her spot in the middle of the overly large bed. She loved the feeling. Having both her boyfriends on either side of her made her feel safe.

How she ended up this way? While Sasuke was gone, before he returned to the village, Sakura had developed feelings for Naruto, and eventually the two started going out. But when Sasuke did return, her feelings for him came alive once again. It took awhile for both guys to accept the fact that she liked both of them. Sasuke had ignored her ties with Naruto and expressed his feelings, although it was hard for her to tell since he didn't elaborate much.

After taking time to think it over, and multiple fights, the boys had settled on an agreement. Share Sakura.

Amazingly Sakura loved the idea, and that was how all three of them ended up living at the Uchiha complex. Having both guys with her was the best in her mind. She loved the affection they both gave her. It was almost like they balanced each other out.

Sasuke was more reserved, and was easy going with her, while Naruto was wilder with her. Not in a perverted way. Just, he consisted of a more…erotic way of affection, while Sasuke always gave her calm, sensual affection, in a way. She loved both.

So on this morning, she knew right away when she woke up, something was missing. Looking back over her shoulder, she noticed Naruto wasn't there. Movements could be heard from the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. She pulled away from Sasuke's grasp. The door opened to reveal a horrid looking Naruto.

His face was pale, but held a slight green tinge. He was holding his stomach, and groaning slightly.

"Naruto, you alright?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake Sasuke.

He just leant up against the door frame, hands still around his stomach. He didn't nod or anything. Worriedly, Sakura sat up and moved out of bed, successfully waking Sasuke. As she moved over to Naruto, she heard Sasuke groan as well.

She glanced back, noticing Sasuke's face was awfully red. He sat up, and she noticed his hand go to his head as he cringed slightly.

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked, looking at both of them curiously.

"Sakura-chan, I don't feel so good." Naruto complained. It wasn't long after that statement till he disappeared into the bathroom again, mainly to throw up.

Sakura backed away and moved onto the bed, and put her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Sweetie, you have a fever." She said concerned.

Sasuke just dropped back down onto the bed and curled up under the blankets. She noticed him shiver slightly. "I'll get you some aspirin." She said.

Cautiously, she opened the bathroom door, to find Naruto weakly hanging off the toilet. She kneeled down beside him and rubbed his back. "Stomachache?" He nodded. She gave him a sad smile, even though he didn't notice. "When you think your ok, get back into bed." She stood back up and went into the medicine cabinet hanging on the wall near the sink.

She found the bottle she was looking for and took out two pills. She went downstairs into the kitchen, and gathered two glasses of water. When she reentered the bedroom, she looked at the pathetic scene in front of her. Sasuke had stolen most of the blankets, leaving very little for Naruto. Naruto was on his side, back to Sasuke clutching his stomach. It was amazing to find them not fighting and Naruto not speaking.

"You both really don't feel well huh?" she commented. Neither of them moved. She put one of the glasses on the table near Naruto's side of the bed, and buried Sasuke out of the blankets to hand him the pills and water. She found a hand reaching out for them and giggled. Sasuke cringed as the pills went down. "It's cold." His voice was raspy, and the way he spoke gave Sakura the suspicion that his throat was hurting him. "Like I said, you have a fever and you feel cold when you have one." He frowned and burrowed back into the blanket, pulling it tight around him, while pulling what little bit Naruto had away from him.

"Teme. Give it back." The pathetic scene was getting worse. Naruto weakly attempted to pull the blankets from Sasuke. Sasuke grunted and tried an evenly weak attempt to get them back.

Sakura reframed from laughing and walked over to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket. Sasuke had won the battle for the blanket and Naruto was whining. Sighing, the medic-nin wrapped the new blanket around her blonde boyfriend.

"Better?" she asked. He gave a small nod.

"Now, do you see why I told you two to get the flu shots? I told you there was an outbreak of the flu in the village. It was a required injection for all shinobi. And you two had to go into the whole…I don't need it I'm immune to the sickness." She said the last part in a bad male voice impression. "Now, you two sit tight, I'll be back really soon, I have to tell Kakashi-sensei we won't be there for training, then I'm off to the store for a few things."

She waited for replies, and all she got were fatigued grunts instead. "Will you guys be alright?" More grunts. She moved to the table were she set down Naruto's water. "Naruto, you better drink that so you don't get dehydrated." She picked up her small pink cell phone.

"Call me if you need anything." She moved over to her own dresser and gathered her normal ninja attire, and left the room to the extra bathroom down the hall to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew. Sakura just knew it. It was a stupid idea to go to the bridge, their normal meeting spot, in hopes that Kakashi was already there, but no…instead she found no one. Typical, you could never rely on him to be early, not even once.

So now she was running off to his apartment, where she expected him to be sleeping. It was frustrating being that he lived on the other side of the village from where the Uchiha home was. This area was quiet, not very high class, and so Kakashi like. Making her way to his little run down building, she climbed the stairs to his home.

She stopped outside his door and knocked. She didn't hear movement or anything. Her small hands banged against the door again. Still nothing. Sakura grabbed the door knob. It was locked. So he hadn't gotten up at all today.

Sakura had a spare key. He gave it to her incase he had to leave on long missions, and she had agreed to take care of his small apartment while he was away.

Reaching into her weapons pouch, she shuffled through shruiken, careful not to cut herself. Her hand gazed over a key shape form as she pulled it out and inserted it into the lock.

Sakura opened the door slowly. It was quiet. He was still asleep, or he had gone out. She guessed it was the first one since the door was locked.

"Kakashi?" she looked around. Yeah…he had to be sleeping. Sakura sighed. She would just leave him a note. Now all she needed was paper. Walking over to the desk in his living room, she looked through the drawers. Pens…she grabbed one…an icha icha special edition. No way would she touch that. Notes…not interesting…ah! There was a pad of paper.

She ripped out a piece and started her note when she felt someone's presence. She turned around and bit her lip…trying to keep from laughing.

Kakashi was standing there, a large blanket draped around him. He gave a dry cough, and sighed. She wasn't able to stop as the laughter escaped her lips. He gave a weak glare and coughed again.

"You're sick too?" she questioned. "I didn't think that my three teammates…three of the most powerful shinobi of the village...could all get sick with the flu."

Kakashi just sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. Sakura advanced to him and removed his headband. He closed his sharingan eye. Sakura couldn't tell if his face was red due to the mask, but as she felt his forehead, she discovered that he too had a fever.

"Didn't you get the flu shot? Naruto and Sasuke didn't…and they both are home in bed sick. Now you too?"

"Sakura." His voice was raspy like Sasuke's. "You know I don't like hospital…and I don't like needles." Sakura started laughing once again.

"You…Hatake Kakashi, don't like needles. I knew the hospital part…but wow. You can have a kunai slash you, be struck multiple times my senbon….but you can't handle a small needle injecting a helpful vaccination? Wow Kakashi…just…wow."

"What if the nurse trips and the needle stabs me in the eye. I don't think there will be another eyes donor somewhere nearby." He rasped out, eyes beginning to droop.

Sakrua laughed even harder. "Kakashi, most of our staff are ninjas. There's a better chance that Uchiha Itachi would come for you with a flower, trip over a tree root, and that very flower stabbing you in the eye."

"Sakura, Itachi is dead." Kakashi reasoned.

"Exactly! I think you should come over to our home. So I can take proper care of you." Kakashi just glanced at her and shook his head weakly.

"No, I'll be fine."

Sakura tugged on his arm to get him to stand. "No Kakashi. You need proper care. If you don't get it, then you won't get better any faster. And you have to get better. It can get much worse and you'll end up in the hospital."

Kakashi tensed slightly at the mention of the hospital. But man, she sounded like she was his mother. Anyways, having Sakura take care of him was way better than ending up in the hospital. He wanted to avoid that place for as long as he could.

He didn't reply with words, but instead nodded and stood up. He sniffed and followed her. Before Sakura opened the door to leave, she turned to face Kakashi. "Why don't you head right over to my home? I have to go to the store. Just let Naruto and Sasuke know, if you can find the room. Shouldn't be hard. You might hear them arguing." He nodded. "You get right into one of the guest bedrooms and rest. I have my phone and don't hesitate to call."

He gave one more nod to show he understood, and with a quick hand seal, disappeared.

Well, at least he was thinking when it came to travel. It would only make his sickness worse if he traveled outside too long. It was nearing spring but it was still a bit cold outside.

Sakura locked Kakashi's door and headed towards the store.

Unfortunately, she was only in the store a few minutes when her phone rang. Without looking at the number she answered it. "Yes?"

An annoyed voice rang over the phone. "Sakura-chan!" said girl sighed. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked, trying to avoid his whining and remember he was sick.

"Sasuke-teme keeps taking the blankets!" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. This is why he called?

"Naruto, why don't you get more? There are plenty of them in the closet." Maybe she should have told them to call for emergencies only. But alas…now she thinks of it.

"I did but he took them! He has 3 of them, and whenever I go to get another one, he takes it!"

"Ok, Naruto go get another one, and let me talk to Sasuke." There was silence for a moment before she heard Sasuke's broken voice.

"What?" Oh yes…Mr. nice guy. "Could you not take one of Naruto's blankets?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed. She walked down one of the isles and grabbed a few cups of instant ramen.

"It's cold…and he doesn't seem to be affected by how goddamn cold it is!" she could tell he was annoyed as well. Everyone was annoyed. But she had to carefully detect it by his soft voice. It was almost humorous. She heard him cough a little.

"Well, let him have the one he's getting. We're going to run out of them soon. Anyways, has Kakashi been there?" There was a pause and Sakura could see Sasuke's confused face in her head. A door slammed and she could only guess it was Naruto to empty whatever was left that his stomach disapproved of.

"Why is Kakashi coming?" Sakura had to explain quickly. She could hear the strain in Sasuke's voice as he continued to talk to her. He didn't need to be talking for this long.

"Kakashi didn't get the flu shot either, and ended up sick like you two. I told him to stay with us so I could take proper care of him."

"I thought I heard someone downstairs. I thought it was you." Sakura kneeled down and looked through different assortment of cough drops.

"Do you like strawberry more or cherry?"

Another pause and she heard shuffling around. Most likely Naruto getting back into bed. She heard an extremely faint 'Yo' and could see Kakashi's sullen head popping into the room.

"Kakashi's here and I like strawberry." Sakura grabbed a pack of strawberry cough drops and sub consciously nodded. She could hear Naruto's shouts, questioning why Kakashi was there. "Alright, I told him to stay in one of the guest rooms. I'm going to check out and I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Love you too." She closed her phone and made her way to the check out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura merely set the groceries on the table in the dining room and moved towards the stairs to check up on her patients. She only could hope they listened to her. Although she was worried about her two boyfriends, she went straight to the guest room to check on Kakashi.

When she opened the door, she found him curled up under the blankets. Slowly, she walked over to the bed and checked his forehead. His fever hadn't changed at all. Right now, all Sakura could do was hope he would sleep it off some.

She slipped back out the door, and moved down the hallway to her own bedroom. She could hear the hum of the TV that Naruto insisted they put in there. Sakura opened the door and found Naruto flipping through various channels, while Sasuke looked on, annoyed as hell, and most likely wishing that he had the remote.

"Pick one channel dobe." The quiet voice said. Sakura heard music emitting from the TV. Rock music. Naruto's favorite. He stopped to listen to the morning music videos. Sometimes as they all were getting ready for the day ahead; they would keep it on music videos, and listen.

She didn't mind any type of music. She could listen and enjoy most of it. She knew Sasuke was like Naruto and preferred rock music. Sakura could only begin to find it one of her favorites as well.

"How are you guys feeling?" They gave her unsettled looks, as if saying 'how do you think we feel?' Her question was answered. "Ok. Let me take your temps, so I know exactly how bad they are."

The medic disappeared into the bathroom, and reappeared with a thermometer. She moved over to Sasuke first, mainly because she knew he had a fever for sure and also because Naruto was bopping his head along with the music of one of his favorite songs.

Sasuke reluctantly allowed her to put the thermometer in his mouth, but he took it in his own hand afterwards. Sakura waited for the beep. She checked the numbers. "103.6. That is not good." Sasuke just groaned and rubbed his temples.

After Sakura cleaned the thermometer off, she moved towards Naruto, who had stopped his head bopping as a commercial came on. He groaned, which she guessed was because of the thermometer. He had never liked having his temperature taken, only because it meant he had to stay still for a few moments.

After the painstaking 30 seconds, she read his results. "100.9. it's not as bad as Sasuke's but it's still a fever." After putting the thermometer away, Sakura emerged from the bathroom and found Sasuke looking through the closet.

"What do you need Sasuke?" she questioned as he looked through a combination of hers, his, and Naruto's things. He stopped his actions, and gave a small cough. "Sweatshirt."

Sakura shook her head. "Do you want me to turn the heat up? Because Kakashi is the same way. He looks kind of funny curled up in the blankets." He never answered as he continued his search. She could see the goose bumps on his arms.

She went to his dresser and shuffled through some of his clothes. She knew she put one of his sweatshirts in there just the other day. Two arms then circled around her waist. Sasuke laid his cheek down on her back, and closed his eyes. Maybe Sasuke was being smart and trying to capture some of her body heat? Because it's not like he'd do anything romantic, not at all.

Finally she found his black sweatshirt. She handed it to him as he put it on immediately, and went back under the covers. Man she needed a camera. Just to take pictures of the two in this room, and to sneak a couple of Kakashi. Blackmail. It would be perfect in case they tried to get her to do something.

Surprisingly, it was already 10:30. This day was going unusually fast. Isn't it supposed to go slow when something bad is happening?

Sakura left the room, and went into Kakashi's, not knowing if he would still be asleep. She wasn't at all surprised though, to find him sitting upright, reading one of his Icha Icha novels.

"I have two things to say." She started. He glanced up, and the two made eye contact. Hold it. Hold it. Almost there. She opened her mouth to speak. She noticed his eye water slightly. "You know it's not good to…" Sneeze. Sakura gave a disgusted looks. "How do you sneeze with the mask?" she questioned. Kakashi gave a shrug and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as he walked past her.

"Bathroom."

Sakura followed him out, and leant against the wall as he closed the bathroom door. "Wash your hands when you're done, then get back into bed. And it's not good for you to read while you're sick, it could make it worse. By the way, when did you get your book, because I don't remember you bringing it?"

"Sakura, you know it's a bit uncomfortable trying to go to the bathroom with you standing outside the door talking to me." Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well sorry." She said in an offended tone. She could almost see his amused smile. "And don't forget to wash your hands!"

"Yes mother!" he quietly called back.

"And I'll be back in a couple of minutes so I can take your temp."

XxX

Kakashi had a whopping fever of 104.8. It was worse than Sasuke and Naruto's, and the one thing Sakura could not get over was how he was able to read and not experience massive headaches or the slightest bit of nausea. But when she found him reading she questioned him, and he claimed he was unaffected by it.

Still, she told him to put it away, and lie down or rest somehow.

She had been going back and forth between the two rooms, fulfilling their needs, or just checking to see if they were alright. Luckily Naruto's nausea had gone away, as well as his stomachache, but he was developing a stuffy nose and cough.

"Sakura-chan I can't breathe!" he complained. Sasuke was refraining from smacking him with a pillow. The kunoichi sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. She set tea on both of the nightstands.

"Naruto there's not much I can do. You want some medicine? It might help." He gave a nod, and took the tea from the table. Steam rose from the cup, but he blew on the flavored water, trying to cool it down.

Sasuke just looked at his. She really couldn't expect him to drink a steaming hot cup of tea could she?

"Oh, Sasuke, do you want milk in yours, to help cool it off?" He shook his head no, and blew on his like Naruto. Maybe this could help warm him up a bit.

Sakura came back with a bottle of red syrup. Flu medicine. Gross. Naruto ducked down under the blankets. Ugh, that stuff was the worst!

"Come on Naruto, just take some. It will help you." He just shook his head. Sasuke even looked at the stuff as if it would bite him.

"Would you take it if I drank some of it?" she offered. He shook his head again. "Do you want to get better?" he nodded. "Then you have to take some. If not, then you will be sick longer. The flu can take a couple days to get over."

"I'll take it if Sasuke has to take it." Raven hair flew up as Sasuke sat up quickly. "No way!" he whispered, trying to yell and sound annoyed. He sounded annoyed, just…midget sized annoyed.

"I was planning on having all of you take it." She commented as she filled a small cup with the horrid substance. Naruto frowned. Sakura measured the right amount and held it out to him. "Just get it over with." She said. He shakily took the cup and starred at it. Quickly he chugged the substance. Then he began to cough.

"Man that's horrible!" The blonde went for his tea cup and drank down the liquid. It didn't make the taste go away completely, but it helped. He looked to see Sakura pouring some more for Sasuke.

The pale boy frowned as he was handed the cup. Why didn't he just get the shot? Oh yea…his pride. Well, he had to take this better than Naruto did. He swiftly drank down the contents, grimacing at the taste. Naruto was not kidding. It was horrible.

He went for his teacup as well, but took small sips. It was still quiet warm.

"Ok, I'll be back." Sakura stated as she filled the cup up once again. She replaced the cap on the medicine bottle, and left to bring Kakashi his medicine. Both of the boys sniggered. Kakashi was in for a rude awakening.

"Oh, before I go. Naruto, I'm guessing you want some ramen for lunch. And Sasuke…tomato soup?" Sasuke nodded. He sure loved tomatoes.

She left to deliver her torturous syrup to Kakashi.

The boys laid back for a while, and couldn't help but smirk as they heard coughs coming from down the hall as well as Sakura's added comment of "Man, it's not that bad Kakashi."

XxX

"Here you go!" Sakura chimed as she brought in a tray of two steaming bowls. Tomato soup for Sasuke. Ramen for Naruto. "You might want to let your cool down a bit Sasuke." She said as she handed him his bowl.

She moved to the other side of the bed and handed Naruto his bowl of ramen. "Your might be a bit hot too, so please be careful." She glanced at him worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about me Sakura-chan!" he said, and looked over to Sasuke who was blowing on his soup to cool it. "Hey, did you give Teme my favorite bowl?" he growled.

Sakura looked over. Sasuke stopped half-way to putting the soup in his open mouth. "What?" he asked annoyed. "It's just a bowl stupid. Get over it."

"But, it's my bowl! My little chibi fox bowl!" Naruto glared at Sasuke, who ignored him and fed, himself a spoonful of tomato soup. "Sakura-chan! You know that's my special ramen bowl! What? Do you love Sasuke more than me?" he asked. Naruto made his eyes glossy.

"Naruto please, it's only a bowl. I'm sorry if I got them mixed." Sakura tried to pull it off as a mistake. Like she was going to give it to him. Really she just grabbed three bowls out of the cabinet, and Sasuke happened to get Naruto "special" bowl.

"You're agreeing with him! You love that bastard more than me!" Naruto continued to complain. Sakura huffed. "Naruto, please. You know I love you both the same. It was just a mistake ok."

"Huh, I can't believe that. You love me more and I know it!" he burst out. His bowl started to shake and Sakura made a move to prevent it from falling. She did not want to do laundry on her non laundry day.

"Why would she love you more when she has me? You're just an extra." Sasuke muttered before taking another spoonful of cooled down soup.

"Ugh Sasuke!" Naruto growled threateningly. They both were now glaring at each other.

"Guys please stop. Neither of you need to be arguing when your sick. Just eat. I'll be back. I have to bring Kakashi his lunch."

Sakura moved and left the room. Both boys were still glaring at each other when she left. Down the hallway, she made it to Kakashi's room and peered in. She found him rubbing his eyes, as if he just woke up.

"Hungry?" she asked, smiling. She was happy to get away from the other two, even if it was just for a moment.

Kakashi gave a nod. "Having fun?" he asked his voice quieter than normal.

"Oh yes, taking care of my boyfriends and ex-sensei is the most fun anyone could have. Although seeing Naruto and Sasuke stuck in bed is slightly amusing." Sakura placed his soup on the table and felt his forehead.

"Your fever seems to have gone down a bit." She noted. Of course she couldn't see how his face looked due to the mask, so it was hard to tell how he really felt.

"My headache isn't as bad either. But my throat is killing me."

Sakura gave him a pity smile. He didn't deserve it though. This sickness was his fault. "I'll bring you some cough drops."

Kakashi picked the bowl up from the table, and Sakura was about to leave and go downstairs when arguing could be heard from down the hall.

"You think your so special teme!"

"That's because I am!"

"Yea mentally special!"

"Why you!"

Thump

Thump

Thump

"TEME!"

"Dobe!"

Sakura at that point wanted to curl up in the bed Kakashi was in and hope this whole day was a dream. But instead her head fell in defeat and Kakashi was starring curiously at the wall, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He saw Sakura leave out of the corner of his eye, and shrugged it off, knowing he would find out later. His former students really where a handful. How did Sakura put up with them both?

Continuing to delve on the velvety creamy and delectable taste of Sakura's soup, Kakashi smiled as it soothed his throat. He had been coughing all morning which was not doing any good for his throat.

"What did you two do!?"

Whoops. Sakura was angry.

"It was Teme! He started it!"

Naruto was blaming…

"…."

Sasuke was silent.

"DOWNSTAIRS! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!"

Scratch that. Sakura was pissed.

**XxX**

After Sakura had left Kakashi's room to find out what the two idiots had done, she walked into her shared room to discover an unpleasant sight. Naruto and Sasuke, tangled, while still trying to beat each other, covered in noodles, ramen broth, and tomato soup.

Maybe this was a dream. A cruel, yet semi-hilarious dream. Maybe if she just walked out the door and came back in, everything would be normal, and she would find Sasuke and Naruto sleeping or something. But reality sank in as their heated shouts kept coming.

"Idiot look what you did!" Sasuke tried to shout.

Naruto growled and tried to lunge after the brooding man. "It was your entire fault Sasuke!"

Sakura took a deep breath. Mainly to stabilize herself, partly to shout at the two. "What did you two do!?"

They stopped their weak attempts and turned to look at the pissed girl in the door way. Both gulped. Naruto was naturally afraid of Sakura when she got angry. Sasuke learned the hard to fear her, after getting whacked on the head countless times.

"It was Teme! He started it!" Naruto said, pointing fingers.

"….." Sasuke didn't even both to defend himself. She wouldn't believe Naruto right?

"DOWNSTAIRS! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!"

Fear struck them both, Naruto more than Sasuke. Naruto scrambled out of the room, while Sasuke slowly walked past her and added in an "It was all him." Sakura shook her head. The blankets were nice and soaked now. Damn it. Today was not even laundry day.

**XxX**

Glare.

Sigh.

Sniff.

Glare.

Grab tissue.

Blow nose.

Glare.

Naruto drowsily looked on as Sasuke snoozed in Sakura's lap. The kunoichi was running chakra induced fingers through her lover's hair, soothing him peacefully.

In simple terms. Naruto was jealous. Sasuke wasn't even awake and he was hogging all of her attention.

He continued to glare at the sleeping boy, and Sakura seemed to ignore the look as she watched her favorite soap on TV. She never got to watch the show being that she was always training or working.

Naruto gave a yawn. Fatigue was setting in as his eyes started to droop. Slowly, he leant his head down and rested it on Sakura's shoulder. He needed sleep. This damn sickness was making him dead tired.

Sakura felt Naruto place his head on her shoulder. She gave a smile and rested hers on top of his. It was nice that she could have quiet time with the two of them without them bickering. Even if they were sick, it was nice.

Sasuke shifted slightly and allowed Sakura's hand to reach for the remote in between them. She felt Naruto's warm breath on her neck, as shivers ran down her spine. It wasn't uncomfortable, but nice.

She felt like shutting the television off and falling asleep as well. But she knew if she tried the sleep wouldn't come. One thing that peeved her was being exhausted but not being able to sleep.

Next to her, Naruto seemed to have falling asleep rather quickly. Unfortunately, her stomach gave an awfully loud growl, and Sasuke, who happened to be the closest to it, stirred and then woke. His eyes fluttered open as he peered up at her blushing face.

"Sorry." She whispered. He shrugged it off and sat up. With a stretch and a yawn, he motioned for her to go the kitchen.

He tried to talk, but all that came out was a soft squeak. Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again. "Why don't you go eat?" he suggested. That sounded good to Sakura, but she glanced at the blonde on her shoulder.

"Naruto's sleeping." She whispered back. Sasuke peered around her to look at the boy.

"He'll be fine. Give him a slight push off of you. You know he's a sound sleeper." It was true. It usually took the two forever to get him out of bed. He slept through almost anything.

Hoping he was sound asleep, Sakura pushed Naruto off her gently, and watched amazed as he fell onto the other side of the couch with a thump. And he continued to sleep.

Silently, Sakura stood off the couch and looked back when Sasuke followed her. She stopped and waited for him, and they walked into the kitchen together.

Sakura searched through the cabinets, contemplating on what to have. She wasn't very hungry, even if her stomach made it sound that way. For right now, she could settle with one of Naruto's ramen cups.

Sasuke pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, and started to chug it down. "Easy with that." Sakura warned him as she set a tea kettle of water of the stove. Sasuke scowled and capped bottle. "It's not good if you chug that. I'm sure ice water can't feel great on your throat." Sakura commented her voice a bit louder now that they were away from Naruto.

Sasuke didn't respond as he took a seat at the table. Sakura grabbed one of the cough drops off of the table and threw it to the boy. Easily he caught it and popped it into his mouth, giving her a silent 'thank you.'

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Naruto was right. Waiting for the water to boil sucked, as well as waiting for the noodles to cook when you added the noodle.

Sasuke gave a small shrug. "A little bit." He said quietly. His voice honestly didn't sound any better. The course structure of it was still overpowering his speech.

As the kettle began to whistle, Sakura turned away from Sasuke, who had just gotten up from the table. She heard the bathroom door close. Turning off the stove, Sakura looked out through the window, just as something caught her eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

XxX

Sakura's screams echoed out from the kitchen, awakening a dozing blonde. He sat up and looked around, not knowing where the girl was. Running water from the bathroom was shut off and Sasuke emerged, looking confused towards the kitchen. Naruto walked up besides him.

"What do you think it is?" Naruto asked as they both looked in towards the kitchen entrance. Neither rushed in, knowing Sakura was capable of whatever it was.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered and walked off behind the blonde. "Just go kill it."

Looking back at the dark haired boy, Naruto asked him, "What if it's another fan boy like last week?"

Sasuke merely shrugged. "…Just go kill it."

Shaking his head, Naruto quickly rushed into the kitchen despite the pain it caused in his head. He looked around to see his girlfriend starring in horror at the window.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?" he asked.

Sakura pointed her finger towards the window. "Go kill it! Kill it Naruto!" she shrieked. It had to die. It just had to. Or at least it had to get out of the house.

Looking over her shoulder, Naruto noticed a spider hanging on the window. It was his turn to sigh, as he brushed the spider onto his hand and opened the window, tossing it out.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Naruto returned the smile and encircled his arms around Sakura's waist. "Do I get a reward?" he asked. Man, just by listening to his voice you could tell he was congested.

"Which would be…?" she asked. She didn't pull out of the embrace as she poured the boiling water into her ramen cup and waited for the noodles to cook.

"Hmmm. I don't know. A kiss?" He asked innocently. His nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck.

"No Naruto. You're sick; I'm not going to get sick. I work in a hospital…remember?" She answered. The blonde whined.

"But Sakura-chan? Aren't I your prince that just saved you? And the princess always rewards the prince with a kiss."

Breaking free of his grasp Sakura walked away to get some chopsticks.

"I really can't afford getting sick." She said, grabbing a new pair of wooden chopsticks.

"Aw. Your only one nurse, they can handle things without you. And you can stay home with us longer. I'm sure you'd love that." Naruto purred into her ear.

Damn it was tempting. But she couldn't. Nope. She had to stay clean. Even with the shot she still had a good chance of getting sick.

"Nope. I love you, but you're not getting me sick."

"Aww, Sakura-chan."

"Sorry." She said and smirked. It would feel better if the offer wasn't so tempting and she was willing to take it. But she was one of the top nurses. She was only out today because it was her day off.

Why couldn't she have the whole week off?

**XxX**

The home phone started to ring and Sakura rushed to get it. She had been in the kitchen, deciding on what to make for her three boys for dinner. Maybe none of them would be hungry? They were all sleeping upstairs to her amazement and relief.

"Hello?" she answered and gave a small wince. Her throat had given a small twinge of pain when she answered. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Sakura? It's Tsunade. There…well there's been an issue." Sakura froze and waited for her teacher to continue.

"You remember how I asked the new intern to give you your flu shot, so she could get used to giving shots?"

"Yes I remember." Sakura answered. What could have gone wrong? Everything went right as far as she knew. She observed the student and she did everything she should have.

"It seems she got the vaccinations mixed up." Tsunade's voice crackled over the phone. Sakura groaned.

"So you mean I didn't get the flu shot?" she asked. Placing a hand on her aching head, she started to piece together her soar throat and headache.

"I'm afraid not. You go the pneumonia shot. If you come down right now, I can have one of the nurses give it to you before you get sick…"

"Too late."

"What do you mean Sakura?"

"I mean it's a little too late to prevent me from getting sick." She stated. "I've been taken care of three bed ridden teammates who have caught the flu. I can feel it coming on myself." Sakura informed her teacher. There was a pause on the other line.

"Sakura in that case. I don't want to see you in this hospital until you are fully recovered. I'll send Shizune over to your house tomorrow and she'll give you all the vaccination."

Sakura wasn't going to argue with her shishou. Instead she agreed. "Fine Tsunade-sama."

"Good. Now you all stay in bed, have plenty of fluids and rest rest rest!"

Taking a line from Kakashi she answered, "Yes mother!"

"Hn. Get better ok." Tsunade said, her voice becoming soft with concern.

"I will."

"And call one of your friends if you need anything. I know you with your bit of pride. You must have gotten that from the other two you live with."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Sakura gave a yawn. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep." She said as Tsunade bade her a goodbye and hung up the phone.

Drearily, Sakura went up the stairs, completely forgetting about dinner and entered her bedroom. She smiled at the bed, consisting of her two boyfriends and warm inviting blankets and pillows. As she closed to the door behind her, she realized they couldn't' have been deeply asleep as they both looked up.

She grabbed sweatpants and a shirt to change into, and did so, not bothering to move to the bathroom. It didn't bug her if they saw her change anymore. She was their girlfriend afterall.

Slowly she climbed into bed and felt their eyes as she did. She was just grateful that she didn't have to sleep in the guest room like she planned to. She loved her spot in the middle, and going from there to an empty bed would be lonely.

Naruto watched as she moved her head to him, and closed the distance by sealing their lips together. She smiled into the kiss, and felt his hand go on her back to steady them both.

Pulling away, she moved over towards Sasuke and did the same to him, surprising the boy.

"What about not getting sick?" Naruto asked as she pulled away from Sasuke. Laying back down on her pillow, she closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'll be staying home for a couple of days." She said. Sasuke looked back at the other boy who was looking at him and laid down, hugging the girls back, glad for the extra warmth. Naruto laid down too and wrapped his arm around the girl as she snuggled into his chest.

"I guess we'll be taking care of you." He said softly.

"I guess so." She said back.

Suddenly, muffled giggles exploded through the walls as Kakashi laughed over something.

Eyebrow twitching, Sakura sat back up and despite the pain in her throat she shouted. "Put the book away Kakashi!"

There was a pause. "Yes mother!"

**Yes it's finished! You have no idea how long it took me to write this because I took long lazy breaks from it. But I'm satisfied. I hope you all enjoyed. I know Rach will and did…lol. **


End file.
